User blog:Holokami/Character Sheet: Harriet Neal
Harriet Neal is a powerful and dangerous free-roaming psychic serial killer, who kind of works with Nita. She has a nonchalance in regards to the other's feelings, and treats violence like an everyday thing. Appearance Harriet has long, red hair, which she puts a black bow in at the top, and red eyes. She always wears a maids outfit. Personality Harriet always demonstrates lady-like, yet childish and cheerful behaviour. She never stops smiling, and is always friendly with everybody she meets. Harriet is a free spirit, who does whatever she wants, whenever she wants. She doesn’t tie herself down to any organisation or group, and moves only according to her whims. She’s an easy going sociopath who always displays nonchalance towards other’s feelings, and enjoys violence like a child enjoys playing in a playground. Interrupting her strolls, tea, or cake is a bad idea, as is just annoying her in general. She's quick to anger, and isn't afraid of killing you. Harriet is especially quick to anger when things aren't going her way. Harriet was driven to such loneliness as a student that she started making puppets for herself to talk to- which is what lead to the idea of the psychic threads. Even now, she carries a well-made hand puppet with her to speak with. She even gives her puppet its own reactions and personality, so much so, it seems like it acts independently of her. Background Harriet, like all psychics with great potential, had a high level of intelligence from a young age. Her father was a drunkard, and her mother often struggled with her father. Harriet had to watch her mother get beaten, and her to suffer beatings often herself from a very young age- once, it was so violent, her arm broke, and her head was nearly cracked open, and it would have a lasting impact on her for the rest of her life. She began to believe violence and cruelty were actually okay, as her father did it all the time without her mother complaining, and she didn't complain too. When she was old enough to go into nursery, she got immediately annoyed at how stupid the other children were. Most could just about speak, but she was beyond them all. Things got bad when she stabbed another child in the eye with a pencil after they were picking on her. Harriet showed no remorse, and did it like it was nothing special. Obviously this caused huge repercussions, and she got expelled from the school. Her father beat her violently because of it, even more severely than anytime before. Another school took her in, and her mother, after scolding her, told her to behave. This new school was a strict, girls-only boarding school, one which seemed like it would do anything to keep its reputation. It was known for bringing any and all children up to be intelligent ladies, and had a 100% success rate, anything less would tarnish its reputation. Harriet behaved for a while, especially while growing up. Or at least, that’s what the world believes. Harriet was actually very sadistic in the boarding school. Harriet trained her powers in her room between lessons and at night, casually killing animals that happened to pass the window. She was found a couple of times beating other girls around the school. The school didn’t want to alarm anybody, not wanting its reputation affected, and called in a renowned psychiatrist. The psychiatrist learnt many worrying things. Harriet didn’t seem to have a line between good and bad. She showed a great nonchalance to violence and causing pain, like it was as an everyday thing as reading the paper, or texting a friend, and she couldn’t find a cause- the seeds from which the behavior sprouted. She concluded Harriet was a dangerous sociopath with an enjoyment of violence. She was isolated from the other girls, and was taught separately. Harriet didn’t seem to mind though, and went along with it. While living at the school, since it was really for the upper-class, Harriet picked up an elegance and grace- lady-like behaviors which serves her well. She also learnt how to sew, and thoroughly enjoyed it. On the other hand, her sadistic tendencies still continued. Once, a teacher was being condescending with her, she ran her pen through their hand into the desk. Since she was isolated all by herself, and with others actively avoiding her, she had nobody to talk to. The loneliness began to drive her mad, so she started making puppets out of everything around her to talk to. She developed her idea of the psychic threads while thinking of a way to make perfect puppets- in the end, she just kept a hand puppet with her to speak with. She tested out her “fun new technique” of psychic threads, using them to control her teacher like a puppet before cleanly cutting off their arms. Over the course of a few months, there was a girl who fell in love with Harriet because of her charms and looks. Harriet played along, getting a few good kisses and some intimacy with her in secret. One night, they both went missing from the school, as they snuck out into the park just behind the school. They had a passionate night together, but the girl was found in the morning naked and in tears, and in a horrible state, she had a great number of bruises and cuts over her, and her arm was missing. The school continued to harbor Harriet, desperately hoping these incidents would stop. Some psychics within the school often challenged Harriet, wanting to kick her out, or teach her her place. But Harriet defeated them all each time. When Harriet was fourteen, she pushed it too far after destroying a section of the school because a door was locked in her way- injuring many caught in the blast and rubble. The school had to call the police, but until they arrived, the psychics at the school had to try and restrain her. They all tried their best, but couldn’t defeat her, and ended up dead, or close to it- as did the police when they arrived. Harriet escaped, and began to float around the world, first visiting her parents, who she brutally murdered without a second thought. She claimed they weren’t good parents, and it would be nice if they just died. After that, she went around, doing as she pleased. If she wanted something, she took it. If she wanted to do something, she did it. If anything stood in her way, she killed it. She became a well known serial attacker/killer, but nobody knew her face, and because there was no pattern to her killings, she was never caught, or she killed those who cornered her. Her actives were picked up by Nita, who went to meet her. One psychic, who was as strong as the current elite four members, went to defeat Harriet, in order to stop her from meeting with Nita. Harriet really didn't like the fact they were getting in the way of her stroll, and tried to get passed them. After being rudely stopped a couple more times, a short fight broke out, and she beat them to near death, only stopping because they weren't blocking her way anymore. Harriet met with Nita, and liked the sound of her plans. She agreed to follow along, but Nita knew Harriet was one who wouldn't stay bound by her plans and activities, and let her do as she pleased until she was needed. She can often be seen now either going on a stroll, or having tea and cakes in parks, and sewing. Powers Harriet, like all powerful psychics, has always had an enhanced level of intelligence, but also awareness, though this stems from the illusion based powers. *Enhanced Intelligence *Enhanced Awareness Harriet has always been able to bypass people’s mental shields, and effect what information other psychic receive. She herself also has a particularly strong psychic shield. *Mental Shield Penetration *Psychic Falsification *Psychic Shadow *Psychic Shield *Telepathic Negation Through practice, Harriet self-taught herself how to manipulation psychic energy and waves. Harriet also learnt to control telekinetic force, but not to a great extent, simply learning to control the force itself on a small scale. *Psychic Energy Manipulation *Psychic Wave Manipulation *Telekinetic Force Manipulation *'Psionic Thread Manipulation' - Her main technique is “psionic thread”- potent “constructs” of highly concentrated telekinetic force, psychic energy, and psychic waves combined, which are as thin as an atom, if not thinner, but she can bundle together to make thicker threads. Psionic threads allow Harriet to do many things, from controlling other's bodies, to torture, to cutting, all with great delicacy and precision: **Body Dismemberment **Constriction **Constructs Creation **Cutting, Energy Cutting, Telekinetic Cutting **Cutting Wave, Remote Cutting **Enhanced Athleticism, Enhanced Durability, Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Speed - By having the psionic threads woven through and around her own body, she has greatly improved her own physical condition. **Exoskeleton **Genetic Cutting **Hidden Attacks **Limb Reattachment, Head Reattachment - By having the psionic threads woven throughout her body, or just by using them, she can easily reattach her own, any anybody else's, body parts back on. **Mental Manipulation - By controlling another's mind directly with the psionic threads, either physically or telepathically. **Psionic Cloth Manipulation **Psionic Inundation **Psionic Thread Manipulation **Psionic Rope Manipulation **Psychic Torture **Puppet Mastery **Physical Shield Penetration - The psionic threads are so small, they can simply go through any defense at an atomic level. **Quality Enhancement - She can weave the threads into anything in order to improve the quality of it. **Regenerative Healing Factor - She can use the psionic threads to control the cells in her body, **Telepathic Speaking, Psychic Communication - By sending information through the psionic thread directly into another's mind. **Wound Inducement The bulk of Harriet’s powers are all illusion-based. She often uses these to making herself look like somebody else in public places, so she doesn't get caught, or simply just to play with people. *Attention Manipulation *Illusion Awareness *Illusion Manipulation *Illusion Reflection *Selective Illusions *Telepathy Trivia *All of Harriet's clothes are either enforced with, or made completely out of psychic threads. Themes WIP Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet